Adjust
by Grandeeney Marvell
Summary: 4 years after the war with Alvarez, Lucy comes back to Fairy Tail, but this time, with a new (and old) key. What has changed, and why the hell is Happy so freaking CLINGY?
1. Intro: Mt Telryn

**_Adjust_**

 ** _Hey, guys. I changed my user, recently, but it's Nashi Heartfilia Dragneel! Hope you enjoy some NaLu! I've been thinking about my life choices lately, and I've decided… LIFE SUCKS, SO I'M JUST GONNA WRITE UNTIL I DIE! LOL XD Somehow, I have 1 follower already! So, thanks to 31_**

Intro

(Mt. Telryn—4 years after the war with Alvarez)

The woman stares at the massive expanse of white that she currently faced, and asks herself how she was going to find what she was looking for in this place. The cold winds blows across the snowy plains, and she seems to resign herself to searching the snow, and climbs to her knees. She begins digging in the powder, and doesn't stop until her arm has completely disappeared. She starts pulling, at first with one hand, then with two. She falls back, but now with something in her hand. She smiles, because now she can go home. Now that she has found _her_ key, she is, in essence, free.

 ** _Hey! Sorry this was so short, but I REALLY wanted to upload, and… SCHOOL_** ** _L_** ** _. But, annoying homework stuff aside, thank you for reading, and I promise to upload soon._**

 ** _-Lily_**


	2. Chapter 1: A Reunion of a Thank You Size

**_8 followers! Thank you to 31, Faelia-Heartfilia, Life Death rabidlovingfangirl, f-zelda, fukushima haruhi, narutoyaoifan, yuna1211, and panda123love! I also got a nice review, so thank you to f-zelda!_**

Chapter 1: Tearful Reunion

 ** _Narrator P.O.V._**

"I just don't get it… she sent that letter DAYS ago, why isn't she here yet?" The speaker was a man with pink hair, and a scarf that looked like scales.

"Natsu," a blue cat remarked, "If you keep thinking, your brain will blow up."

"Don't listen to the cat, Flame Brain." A man with no shirt on said this. " She'll get here."

"Hey, Ice Princess. Worn any clothes lately?"

"What are you talking about? I'm wearing clothes right…" the man looks down at his chest, "…Dammit!"

As they are speaking, the double doors leading to the large room that they are in burst open, revealing a blonde woman with a generously sized chest. She pants, and her face is red, as she has been running for quite some time, now. Natsu looks at her.

"Lucyyyyyy!" the cat, whose name is Happy, yells quite, well… happily.

"Hey Happy." As he lands on her bosom, she winces." Watch the claws…" Happy is too busy crying to respond, and a cobalt blue streak races over to Lucy.

"Lucy!" the streak yells, barreling into the woman.

"Hey, Wen. You've grown." Wendy blushed.

"I'm the exact same size as I was before…" she said, quite sheepishly. "I missed you." A redheaded, armored woman walked over, with a scary expression on her face, but she noticeably brightened once she saw Lucy. She slammed Lucy's head against her armored chest.

"Ow…hi… Erza" Lucy whimpered.

"Lucy! How long have you been back?" Erza asked, releasing Lucy from her hug of skull crushing…ness…osity.

"I just got back." Lucy said, rubbing her sore head. Mirajane snuck up behind her and handed her an ice pack. " _Thank you_." She whispered, pressing it to her head. Erza either didn't notice the sudden appearance of the ice pack, or chose to ignore it.

"Well," Erza said happily. "Let's go on a job, then. The Thank You Man has a request."

"The Thank You Man?!"

"Wendy, you can come too."

"Gee, Erza, thanks for the offer, but I have… stuff right now…" Despite their protests, Erza then dragged them both out the door.

 ** _I had planned to put Erza and Wendy in later, but I couldn't help myself! Erza's just too great at… Erzaness, and Wendy is my FAVORITE Fairy Tail Character. So… I did. I'm SORRY! (I'm not sorry.) Au revoir for now, I'm going home! Sick day…_** ** _J_** **** ** _Also, Skull Crushingnessosity is TOTALLY a word. So is Erzaness. Not fake. Sorry… I'm sick… I'll blame it on that._**

 ** _-Lily_**


	3. Chapter 2: First Words and Lucy's diary

**_Hey, guys! I now have 17 fans, and I got 2 new reviews, so thank you so much! But, you guys must understand, I'm 13, and I have school, so I can't write whenever I want, which I hate. On the weekends, though, whenever I can, I will write for you. Shout outs to my followers, Asuraider, Daniyia87, 31, Faelia-Heartfilia, GraceHorseLover555, Life Death rabidlovingfangirl, Meek Millz Miller, Snailly, Tihalola, dxa.t, f-zelda, fukushima haruhi, narutoyaoifan, panda123love, WillowErised, cupquake205, and yuna1211. Also, can I just say… poor Lucy and Wendy! After this, I might be a bit… less frequent in my updates, but I will update. This is not because I don't care. Quite the contrary. But, I am helping with a children's camp afterschool on weekdays, and I must tutor 9_** ** _th_** **** ** _graders on Wednesday. I am only 13, and in 7_** ** _th_** **** ** _grade. I can't do all this to easily. (Not trying to brag that I'm tutoring 9_** ** _th_** **** ** _graders! Just puttin' it out there…) I'm gonna put in some of my OTPs, but 4 years after Alvarez, so that should be interesting…_**

 ** _-Lily_**

Chapter 6: First Words

 ** _Lucy's Journal_**

 **** _Poor Wendy. By the beginning of the 2_ _nd_ _scene, she was crying. Not that I wouldn't be, too… but, I couldn't. I was on stage with Erza. I feel worse for myself… At least it wasn't Frederick and Yanderica again… (*shiver, shiver*) I would honestly not wish this fate on my worst enemy. I'm not sure who that is, but that isn't the important thing here. I don't like it when Erza acts. And that's it. It scarring. Not like that matters. She enjoys it, so I should be moderately supportive. Even if it is scary to watch… I don't understand why so many people enjoy theatre…_

 _A few minutes later, we were done, and let me tell you, Wendy and I ran out of there as fast as we could. Wendy even told me later, in confidentiality, that she'd rather be on a moving vehicle for twelve hours straight than go through that again. I must say, I agree. It looks like Natsu_ _ **must**_ _talk to me now, so goodbye for now, my diary._

 **Levy P.O.V.**

I must say, I think that Natsu likes Lucy. I mean, he barely went on jobs when she was gone, turned done every date invitation, love confession… everything. Plus, he barely destroyed ANYTHING! But when she came back, there was a sparkle in his eye that had been missing for quite a while. It was cute! I think she likes him, too. She may not even know it herself…

I shook the thoughts from my mind as Emma started crying. I looked at the beautiful child that I had created, and laughed.

"What's so funny, Shorty?"

I smiled.

"Gajeel… how could we make something so… beautiful?"

"I dunno about me, but you?" He kissed me softly on the top of my head. "You've gotta be where she got it from." I smiled, and looked at Emma.

"Hi, Em…"

She burbled happily. Too happily for a child who had been crying so hard a few seconds ago.

"Ma…" My eyes widened. "Ma…Ma…Mama!"

"Gajeel! Her first words!"

He scoffed.

"Not like 'mama' is a real word…"

I turned to face him.

"Mmm-hmm. If it was 'dada', you KNOW that'd be a real word."

He grumbled, not giving me a clear answer. I smirked, and turned back to Emma.

"C'mere, Em."

Emmaline Gale Redfox-McGarden looked at me as if to say, 'That sounds like too much work. Why do it when I could cry pitifully and have you or Dad carry me?'

"Should've seen that coming…" I sighed, picked her up, and strapped her in her stroller. I surveyed the room, and all of my research papers littering the ground. "This might take a while… Unless DADDY wants to NOT be a complete bum, and take you home while I pick up my papers."

This solicited no response from Gajeel.

"Gajeel. Take. Her. Home. NOW."

The last thing I heard before he walked out was 'Why'd I marry such a scary woman…?' I smiled.

 ** _When I was writing, my dog, Annabelle died. She was ten, and had cancer. This is also why I took a while to upload. Please keep her in your prayers. I miss her a lot, and I'm kinda screwed up about it. A lot. I'm not exactly a religious person, but I certainly will pray for her. Thank you for taking time out of your busy lives to read my story._**


	4. Many Apologies!

******_I'M SO SORRY!_**

 ** _I mean... um..._**

 ** _Hey, guys. I'm having some serious writer's block, so I'm pausing all of my stories except for a few._**

 ** _Paused stories include…_**

 ** _Adjust_**

 ** _Conflicted_**

 ** _Fit_**

 ** _Lunara Eclipse_**

 ** _Memory_**

 ** _Rage Within the Red Earth_**

 ** _Underground_**

 ** _They were already SUPER late, so I'm just... officially pausing them, now._**


End file.
